


the descent into darkness

by tsun_don_t_you_dere



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Child Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Violence, not a very lighthearted story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun_don_t_you_dere/pseuds/tsun_don_t_you_dere
Summary: Kyle's past mistakes begin to catch up to him.----------------------------------------------------------------------------A death. A briar patch. A coward. A vengeance.A rebirth.





	the descent into darkness

            The vines were twisted around each other in a chorus of spikes and thorns, so intertwined and bound that the ground beneath them was only visible through tiny scattered gaps. The biggest branches grew up and stuck out like jagged nails, looking as if they were trying to grab any unlucky creature and drag them to their demise. The whole plant itself looked so dry and dead you would think it would crumble at the touch of a hand. But it was sturdy and very much alive. Very much alive, especially for a briar patch as ancient as this one.

 

            The thorns of the vines were long and wicked like knives, every-so-often catching the light just right where they would glisten and shine like a murderer's grin. The roots were buried deep in the ground, so the patch stood firmly, not bending or giving way to any wind of sorts. The patch itself was very wide and almost long as a grownup, but was just barely short enough where an adult wouldn't be able to fit in, even if they tried. However, it was just the right size for a small child wandering off to find a flower for his friend to fall in.

 

            And, if that child does fall in, the branches and vines contort and convulse at his pure touch, wriggling like worms around him, binding him in what _would_ be an eternal grave- but, as you probably already know now, this is no ordinary briar patch.

 

            And this extraordinary briar patch would instead both kill him and give him life at the same time.

 

            Which isn't as pretty as it sounds.

 

            Definitely.

 

            The thorns rip and tear at his flesh, making it jagged and bloody. His mouth opens and closes as he screams in pain and his eyes open in fear, tears mixing with the blood on his face as they stream like waterfalls from his eyes. His clothes start to tear and as he struggles more and more, the gashes and the cuts and the pain becoming even more horrid. The briar patch soaks up his blood like water and its branches grow dark. The boy's lifeless eyes grow darker and redder as the blood seeps out of him. The crimson stains slowly disappear as the plants suck in more and more. Then the branches start to convulse and move, branching off into smaller, thinner vines. They wrap around the boy and start to slide down his mouth, in his ears, up his nose, and into his eyes. 

 

            In this moment of fear, the boy is terrified. For his life, for everything he knows, of the branches cutting at his flesh, of death, of everything.

 

            But the boy saw a glimpse of light in a world of darkness, a hope, maybe, that could even save him from what seemed like his inescapable end.

 

            His friend's face, peeking down at him from the ground above the patch. It was horrified, but the boy had faith in his friend. It was the one he had gone to get the pretty blue flower for.

 

            The friend looked at him for a few more seconds.

 

            What would you have done? Run away like his friend did...so overcome with terror to even think of reasoning or helping the boy? Or would you have _really_ risked your own life and literal and figurative skin just to save another that probably wouldn't last much longer? I ask you, because there are only a sole few people who at that age would have done the latter.

 

            The pain in the boy's heart after that was worse than any of the wounds on his body.

 

            And with one last cry, he screamed at the briar patch for taking everything away from him. But the briar patch seemed to silence him. It answered his cry of agony with eleven fatal words. " _But what if I'm giving you more than you ever had?_ "

 

            And that was how the boy descended into the darkness.

 

            Because for that boy, death wasn't the end.

 

            Death is never the end.

 

            Many wish it was.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

            Someone was screaming.

 

            Kyle couldn't tell who it was, but _someone_ was.

 

            He tilted his head to the left and listened carefully, leaning forward in anticipation when-

 

            An extremely pale face was _right in front of_  Kyle's, the figure's hot breath on his neck giving him chillbumps. Kyle immediately yelped and pulled away in surprise.

 

            The figure growled and moved towards him again, running its red tongue over its chapped lips. Its starch white hair brushed against Kyle's arm. It was surprisingly soft.

 

            Kyle shivered and moved back once more. He bumped into the wall and jumped in momentary fear. He pressed his back up against it.

 

            "Who _are_ you?" Kyle pushed harder against the wall, as if it would move.

 

            The figure growled softly and then tilted its head to the side, at an unnatural angle.

 

            "My... name... is... Trau-ma..." the creature said, getting closer to Kyle. It looked human, but something about it seemed off. It blinked and studied him closely.

 

            It jumped suddenly, a voice's insane laughter ricocheting throughout the cavern. Trauma turned around to where his back was to Kyle.

 

            Kyle sucked in his breath and held it to keep from screaming.

 

            The creature's back looked like it had been mauled. There were slashmarks and huge gashes spreading across it, but all the cuts seemed to be the leading to the middle of his back. There seemed to be little black jagged shards of something sticking out, but Kyle couldn't tell what they were.

 

            The same voice laughed again, except louder.

 

            Trauma grimaced. "Who...is...that?"

 

            "Thought you might know," Kyle said, trying to pull as far away from the creature's back as he could.

 

            The other was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Stay... behind... me... I'll... protect.. you... o-okay?"

 

            "Uh, okay." Sachi drew in a long breath and tried not to stare at his horridly mangled back. "But... why?"

 

            The creature's head pivoted, only his neck and torso moving to look back at Kyle. "You... are... nice... to-me..." He didn't seem sure of why himself. "I... am-lonely... and want... a... friend?"

 

            Kyle felt a pang of pity for Trauma. "I'll... I'll be your friend!" He mainly said those words though, out of fear of what would happen to him if he didn't, whether it be Trauma turning on him or the source of the laughter.

 

            Speaking of the laughter, it rang through the cave once again.

 

            But this time it was much closer.


End file.
